1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of supplying electric power to several peripheral devices in a computer system the computer system can include a computer body and several perpherial devices. The computer body contains interface units and a power supply to the interface units is controlled. The interface units are for use by the peripheral devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a personal computer system, a personal computer is generally connected to a plurality of peripheral devices, for example, a CRT display, a MODEM and the like. When such a computer system is driven by an AC power source, there is no problem even if the system is supplied with electricity at all times whether in use or not. Personal computers are portable and are becoming more compact every year. At present, there is an increased demand to use a personal computer anywhere, resulting in the necessity of driving the computer system with a battery power source.
A conventional computer system is always supplied with electricity irrespective of the use of peripheral devices as it is generally driven by an AC power source. Even in a computer system driven by a battery, the peripheral devices are always supplied with electricity after the system has been turned on, resulting in the unnecessary consumption of the battery which is a disadvantage of this type of power supply in computers.